


bite me for a lie

by lilithiumwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Chains, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut, Transformation, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: When Yuuri runs away from his cruel master, he ends up in the clutches of Count Viktor Nikiforov, Chancellor of the Russian Empire -- and vampire. A very handsome and thirsty vampire.





	bite me for a lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Athra (getaway_machine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getaway_machine/gifts).



> Athra prompted: _Have you considered... a vamp AU? erotic blood drinking?_
> 
> ...so here we are. Mind the tags! ❤️

When the door slides open, Yuuri tenses, his wide gaze flying to the other end of the room. The only light is that of the moon, spilling across the blood red carpet and illuminating a swath of the bed where he sits. Soft footfalls cross the room, and Yuuri cringes back, the delicate chains of his bindings clinking. The gold cuffs dig into his wrists slightly, but Yuuri pays it no mind, too focused on the predator approaching him.

A low, rich chuckle fills the darkness. "Your heart is beating like a little rabbit's, my dear," murmurs his captor.

Instead of admitting that his captor is right, Yuuri settles for glaring. "Let me go," he says forcefully. He hears another chuckle, before the figure steps into the moonlight at the end of his bed, his otherworldly blue eyes all but glowing. Count Viktor Nikiforov, Chancellor of the Russian Empire -- and a vampire.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Viktor says, leaning down to tug off his boots, then reaching up to loosen his cravat. He slides the silk off his neck and drops it onto the bed between Yuuri's chained feet. "I've a very important meeting in the morning, and I cannot go another night without a meal. I'm so, so glad that my servants caught you while they were voyaging around the eastern seas."

When he smiles at Yuuri, his thick canines gleam in the moonlight. Yuuri cannot help a whimper.

"Please, I... I'm not worth anything. If you ask for ransom, there will be nothing, my family is too poor. I beg you, sir, I just wish to return home to my country," Yuuri pleads. He tried this with Viktor's servants weeks ago when they stole him from his boat off the shores of Japan, then again when he saw Viktor the first time three days ago. 

Viktor refused him then, and he refuses him now. "My dear, you are worth more than the stars in the sky, than all the jewels in the coffers of the Empress," Viktor purrs. He slides one knee onto the bed and leans forward, reaching for the chain attached to Yuuri's left ankle. Then he yanks it down.

Yuuri cries out when he is torn from his hiding spot amongst the pillows. He tries to grasp for leverage but finds none, as the chains spread his hands and hold them aloft above his head on the silk sheets. Viktor smiles down at him as he settles over Yuuri's body, reaching up to run a cold finger along the racing pulse in Yuuri's neck. He weighs much more than Yuuri imagined, in a very masculine way.

"Please, I don't want this," Yuuri whimpers, trapped by that vivid gaze. "Let me go, I want to go home."

"Hush, darling. Do you really wish to return to that place, where you were treated little more as a slave?" Viktor's hand presses against Yuuri's side, where the lashes from his previous master still faintly ache. "Where you were starving and cold every night? You were a prisoner there."

"I'm a prisoner here!" Yuuri argues, hating how true Viktor's words are. He shuts his mouth when Viktor's finger brushes over his lips.

Viktor smiles softly. "Yet I have fed you three meals a day, and given you warm clothes, and treated you kindly. My servants did not beat you, and in fact, they healed all of your wounds on the journey here. Is my kindness really so terrible?"

Yuuri glares, pulling on his wrists to make his chains clink again. Viktor glances at his hands, his eyes gleaming for a moment with amusement. "Other than that, of course. To be fair, my dear Yuuri, you were quite frightened when you came into my home. You tried to impale me with a blade. It was exhilarating."

"Because you're a monster," Yuuri whispers. Viktor's smile widens, revealing long fangs.

"Oh, how I have waited for someone like you, Yuuri," Viktor whispers, catching Yuuri's face in his hands and leaning down to breath in against his neck. Yuuri whimpers, his entire body going tense. Viktor begins to purr low in his throat, and the strange humming fills Yuuri's ears. Against his will, he begins to relax.

"What are you doing to me?" Yuuri gasps, as Viktor's cold lips trail along his pulse. His hands are gentle, soft, and his body is heavy on top of Yuuri, reminding him that he cannot move, cannot throw Viktor off if he tried. Yet despite his fear, despite the knowledge that he is trapped, Yuuri cannot help but lean into the touch, however inhuman it is. Nobody has ever treated him so gently.

"There you are, darling," Viktor whispers against his neck. "You know what I want, don't you? I'm merely making it a little easier for you to accept my gift."

"I don't want it," Yuuri says, some of his stubborn ire returning. His voice goes high when Viktor kisses his neck on the last word, and his heart jolts with fear -- and something else.

"I could make you feel so good, though," Viktor croons. "Like your world is filled with sunlight... like you have only known gentleness and love. I could love you, my darling, my dear Yuuri. Let me love you."

Yuuri shakes his head, but he can feel his will weakening. Whether it is the vampire's magic or his own deeply hidden desires, he does not know.

"You do know," Viktor whispers, his lips parting as he drags his tongue over Yuuri's pulse, and Yuuri trembles when he realizes Viktor can read his mind. "Oh, my dear, I can hear you so easily. Born to kind but poor parents who gambled your life away, enslaved by a cruel master who liked to use you and beat you at his whim... and all the while you gazed across the sea, hoping for salvation. So you sailed away... and what do you find, but a ship waiting for you?"

Yuuri swallows, his breathing shallow. How could Viktor know all that? "What would you do with me?" Yuuri asks, afraid to find out.

"Why, I would marry you, of course," Viktor says, leaning back for a moment to look Yuuri in the eyes. "After I suck you dry and turn you into a vampire like me. I can't risk you getting hurt, of course."

Every nerve in Yuuri's body goes taut with shock -- and _want_. "My lord monster," Yuuri whispers.

Viktor draws his hand down Yuuri's side and squeezes over the bruises edging out across his hip, remnants of a life Yuuri wants to forget. Viktor's other hand moves to take Yuuri's, holding him tightly, the gold handcuff pressing between their wrists. "Call me Viktor," he whispers, eyes glowing. Then he tilts his head down to Yuuri's neck and slides something sharp and burning into Yuuri's skin. 

Yuuri arches, his eyes going wide, as Viktor begins to drink deeply from him. The feeling is unlike anything he has experienced before, sending waves of heat through his trembling body, lighting him up. Above him, Viktor's body grows warm, then hot, his hand firm against the thin shirt covering Yuuri's side. Yuuri can't make sense of it; is this what it feels like to die? Yet he has never felt more alive.

Despite his hunger, Viktor drinks slowly, savoring every mouthful with relish. His hands are gentle, one always staying entwined with Yuuri's, pressing it into the sheets without hurting him, while the other trails down Yuuri's body, over his hips, across his chest, between his legs. Each touch makes Yuuri feel hotter, and he begins to writhe beneath Viktor, wanting _more_.

"Viktor," Yuuri moans, as Viktor bites deeper into him, drinking so deeply that Yuuri must be dying. This must be what death feels like, because how else can Yuuri survive the kiss of a monster?

The heat begins to fade to ice. The darkness beyond Viktor spreads across Yuuri's vision, the moonlight disappearing, and he is left alone with only the gentle touch of his vampire lord, slowly killing him. He blinks and realizes that tears have begun to trickle from his eyes.

After too long a time, Viktor's fangs slide out of him. When Viktor draws away, his eyes are glowing like rubies in firelight, burning with Yuuri's life force. Slowly, he wipes away a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. While Yuuri struggles to draw breath, Viktor licks his thumb slowly, gazing down at Yuuri with glowing red eyes, the gentle blue gone beneath the visage of a monster. Yet Yuuri can only feel relief as he looks up at Viktor, because perhaps finally, the pain of his miserable life will be over.

"None of that, my love," Viktor whispers. He lifts his hand from Yuuri's body and presses his lips to his wrist, digging his teeth into the flesh, then offering it to Yuuri, halting just inches from his lips. His other hand never lets go of Yuuri's.

"Marry me," Viktor breathes, his glowing eyes fastened to Yuuri's face. Yuuri swallows, wondering what sort of afterlife would be given to a person such as him, then lifts his head to lick a long strip up Viktor's bleeding wrist. Viktor gasps softly, and Yuuri closes his mouth around the tiny wounds left by Viktor's fangs, sucking slowly.

Life immediately spreads through him, and he moans, sucking harder on the soft skin. As he drinks, his body begins to _change_ , the world shifting with new sounds, new light, new warmth. Viktor no longer feels cold to him, but now blazing with heat, and Yuuri can _feel_ so much more.

It doesn't hurt. Yuuri wonders if it should. He grips Viktor's hand tightly, the other fisted into the sheets as he arches off the bed, ardent and needy. Viktor's eyes widen, before a smile spreads across his face, rapturous joy entangled with triumph. When Yuuri scrapes new fangs against the little holes in Viktor's skin, Viktor pulls his wrist away, making Yuuri cry out in dismay.

"More," Yuuri begs, trying to follow Viktor's bloody wrist. When Viktor doesn't give him what he wants, he begins thrusting his hips up and grinding against Viktor, who chuckles huskily and leans down to lick the slowly closing holes in Yuuri's neck.

"Be patient, my dear. You are newly changed and wild to the touch. How shall I calm you down, hm?"

Yuuri considers it for a moment, flexing his wrists within his chains. He wonders if he could break them now, and he smiles slowly. "If we are married now, then you should take me to bed."

Viktor licks his lips, then catches Yuuri's chin with his hand, his gaze soft with amusement. "I can hear you thinking of ways to thwart me. No, my dear, you are too weak to break out of these chains. Perhaps in a week, after I have had my wicked way with you every night."

For a long moment, Yuuri merely stares at him, scarcely daring to breathe. Then he turns his face into Viktor's hand, pressing a kiss to his fingers, undulating slowly beneath him. For the first time in his life, he can act however he wishes without worrying about being beaten or whipped. Viktor will never hurt him; he can feel it in the fledgling bond between them.

"Perhaps you should start on that, my lord," Yuuri breathes. Viktor's eyes gleam, before he leans down to take Yuuri in a fervent kiss, dragging their tongues together. Yuuri tastes his own blood and Viktor's together, and he moans, unashamed of how needy he sounds.

"If you are to be my husband, then I should get to see you," Yuuri gasps when Viktor draws away, trembling against the sheets. Viktor sits up and considers Yuuri's proposition, then smirks and lets go of him. He draws his hands up his body slowly, then begins to unbutton his shirt, taking his time as he holds Yuuri's gaze.

"I knew you would be like this," Viktor whispers, popping each button out with a little noise. His figure is toned and paler than the moon, and yet all Yuuri wants to do is touch him. He pulls harder on his chains, but they do not budge. "That sweet, coy act you put on before... I didn't believe a word of it, my dear."

"Coy?" Yuuri repeats, his heart skipping a beat at the word, though he tries pretending for a moment. Viktor laughs and shrugs his shirt off, then reaches down to the ties of his trousers, sliding them out of their ties, seemingly unconcerned with the way Yuuri stares at his crotch. When Viktor pulls out his cock, thick and hard and leaking, Yuuri moans.

"So sweet, so innocent. You have never been touched by a real lover," Viktor purrs. He moves off Yuuri, only to kneel between his legs and push his legs up on either side of him. Yuuri gasps in surprise, as the thin nightshirt that Viktor dressed him in -- with nothing else beneath it -- falls away to reveal his half-hard cock. Viktor glances up at him, then smirks wickedly and leans down to lick a long strip up Yuuri's length.

Yuuri gives a shout, pulling hard on his chains, but Viktor shoves his legs apart again and swallows Yuuri down. His mouth is hot, hotter than anything Yuuri has ever felt, his tongue pressing against parts of Yuuri that no one has ever touched before. The sweet suction leaves Yuuri panting and shuddering, unable to form words, coming to full hardness beneath Viktor's lips and tongue.

"Very good," Viktor murmurs as he lets Yuuri slip from his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the damp skin. Then he hooks his hands beneath Yuuri's backside and lifts him, before something hot and slick pushes inside him.

Yuuri arches, and Viktor moves with him, his tongue sliding deeper into Yuuri. A finger slowly joins him, slick with something Yuuri could not name if he tried, and Yuuri finds himself keening, thrusting his hips in tiny motions as Viktor pleasures him with little regard for how much Yuuri begs.

Viktor lets him go soon enough, just as he slides a second finger into Yuuri. The odd feeling isn't so strange now, and Yuuri shudders as Viktor's fingers move deeper, spreading him apart. "You're doing so well, my dear," Viktor murmurs, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's thigh. He grins playfully and scrapes his fangs against the tender flesh, and Yuuri jumps, only to make Viktor's fingers move deeper into him.

"Oh," Yuuri says, then turns his face into the sheets beside his head and trembles. He wants Viktor to bite him properly. He wants to sink his fangs into Viktor's neck and drink from him; he wants Viktor to suck on him again, to kiss him, anywhere.

"So needy. I will give you what you need, Yuuri," Viktor says, as he slides a third finger into Yuuri. The added thickness makes Yuuri writhe, and he bites down on his own lip, seeking blood.

"Ah, none of that," Viktor says sharply, and the next thing Yuuri knows, his mouth is filled with something silky that tastes of Viktor himself. Yuuri lets out a loud whine around the gold cravat, while Viktor tuts at him, driving his fingers deeper and spreading them apart within Yuuri. "I'll not have you hurt yourself, my dear. I should have known I'd need to keep your pretty little mouth busy."

Yuuri flushes red with embarrassment and anger. Viktor leers at him and rubs his fingers in a peculiar way against Yuuri's insides, making him sees stars. He arches, crying out around the silk cloth in his mouth, and at last, Viktor takes his fingers out.

Viktor pushes Yuuri's thighs open, and his cock jerks with arousal, leaking against his stomach. Something hot and large touches Yuuri's entrance next as Viktor settles between his legs. He whimpers, both exhilarated and scared, and Viktor kisses his ankle where it rests against his shoulder.

"You will be mine for eternity," Viktor whispers, his hands sliding up Yuuri's legs to grip his ankles. Yuuri, trapped and chained, turned against his will, can only whine in need. He wants Viktor to claim him. He wants to belong to someone, to be worthy of someone's love. Viktor smiles slowly, presses another feather-soft kiss to Yuuri's ankle, then thrusts forward, deep into Yuuri.

Yuuri cries out as Viktor pierces him, his throbbing cock stretching him, filling him, leaving him shaking from the force of his desire. He bites down on the silk in his mouth unthinkingly, shuddering as Viktor's cock drags against his sensitive hole. Viktor continues to slide into him, deeper and deeper, until he bottoms out. Trapped and desperate, Yuuri can only roll his hips into Viktor's, wanting to keep Viktor inside him forever.

Viktor will belong to him, too.

" _Yes,_ " Viktor hisses, then begins to thrust, steady and firm, not gentle in the slightest. It should hurt, but Yuuri can only feel delirious pleasure, his lust building in his veins, the blood Viktor gave him burning him from the inside out.

Each drag of his cock within Yuuri lights him up. He writhes and whimpers, yanking at the chains on his wrists and legs, yet Viktor's grip is as strong as iron, holding him down against the sheets as he fucks into him. Yuuri's cock leaks against his stomach, and the slide of the sheets sends shivers up and down his back, as Viktor thrusts into him and makes him slide against the bed. Yuuri couldn't escape if he tried; and he does not wish to any longer. He wants to belong with Viktor. He wants this every night, to have Viktor's blood coursing through him as they make love.

Viktor presses a hot kiss to the inside of Yuuri's leg, then drags his ankles apart as far as they will go, bending Yuuri nearly in half. He pounds into Yuuri with abandon, and Yuuri screams around his gag, his eyes wide and burning red. For some time, Yuuri loses himself in the slide of skin and Viktor's powerful thrusts, the fire in his body building to an inferno. 

"Yuuri, you will come for me," Viktor orders, the words clinging to Yuuri in the back of his mind, dragging his subconscious back to reality.

 _You first,_ Yuuri thinks furiously, and Viktor laughs in his throat, caught between doing whatever Yuuri asks and his own order.

"Together, my love," Viktor whispers, and Yuuri snaps taut as heat floods his body, giving himself in to the fire. His orgasm lasts a long time as Viktor grinds into him, filling him with his seed as surely as he filled Yuuri with his blood. At last Viktor slows and collapses over Yuuri, gently lowering his legs to the bed and pressing against him, thrusting lazily into Yuuri's body as he trembles, both of them enjoying the sensitivity. 

"So good, my love, my light," Viktor groans, pressing kisses to Yuuri's chest, then his neck. Yuuri's new fangs ache in need, wanting to bite him again, and Viktor chuckles softly before sitting up. He hasn't slid out of Yuuri yet, and Yuuri moans in startled pleasure as Viktor rubs against that spot within him so deliciously. At last, Viktor tugs the cravat from Yuuri's mouth and gently wipes the bloody drool from the corners of his lips, his vivid gaze soft with affection.

Yuuri swallows, then rolls his hips against Viktor's, moaning as Viktor slides deeper into him.

Viktor chuckles, looking wicked once more. "Another round, my love?"

"When I get out of these chains, it's your turn," Yuuri threatens. Viktor looks delighted by the very idea, and he wastes no time in catching Yuuri with a kiss as he begins to move again, dragging another shallow cry out of Yuuri.

Yuuri would complain, but he's too happy, basking in Viktor's love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! (*´♡`*)


End file.
